The objective is to establish a cardiovascular ultrasound imaging system in order to enhance our active research programs focused on delineating the pathogenesis of cardiovascular disease. The research projects require robust quantitative cardiovascular phenotypic characterization in small rodents. The investigators use wild type and genetically modified mice and rats to study the molecular pathogenesis of hereditary cardiomyopathies, common forms of heart failure, aortic aneurysms, stem cell-based therapies and atherosclerosis. The use of Vevo 1100 ultrasound imaging system will enable the investigators to phenotype their model organisms and gain insights into the pathogenesis of cardiovascular phenotypes. The investigators are composed of NIH-funded senior investigators as well as young scientists focused on cardiovascular diseases. The research team has considerable experience with cardiovascular imaging both at the clinical level as well as experimentally. Dr. Marian and his colleagues have used rodent echocardiography since 1998. The investigators have utilized imaging to gain insights into the pathogenesis of cardiomyopathies and were the first to report reduced tissue Doppler velocities preceding expression of cardiac hypertrophy in a transgenic rabbit model of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM). This finding in the animal model of HCM was successfully extended to humans, whereby the investigators showed that reduced myocardial tissue Doppler velocities are early diagnostic markers. Likewise, Dr. Lombardi is a trained echocardiographer who has performed several hundred echocardiograms in mice and rabbits. Despite the needs and the experience, the research team currently has no viable option for cardiovascular ultrasonography. PI has used a Hewlett Packard Sonos 5500 unit with a 15MHz linear vascular transducer (Phillips) for about 15 years. However, the unit is no longer operational or serviceable. Moreover, the unit does not have image storage system and is not compatible with today's software for data analysis. A core imaging facility is available at Baylor College of Medicine. However, the service does not lend itself to serial echocardiography, as once the animals are transferred to the imaging facility, they have to be euthanized. The Vevo 1100 system will offer the state-of-the-art technology for digital high-resolution cardiovascular imaging, in accord with the demands of the research programs. The high frame rate and the high frequency transducers will enable exquisite phenotyping and hence, facilitate new discoveries. Institutional support for the program is strong and includes support for a dedicated ultrasonographer, space and the operational cost of the program. It amounts to $140,000.00 in total. An external advisory board, a management team, and a user committee have been assembled. A training program is planned along with a financial plan for the long-term sustainability of the program. The proposed imaging system is expected to have high impact on active research programs of the users focused on delineating the pathogenesis of cardiovascular diseases.